A sensing circuit provided with a temperature-sensitive element is originally designed to provide an output corresponding to the temperature (input) of a sensing part thereof, but the output is not necessarily indicative of accurate temperature. Owing to dispersion (individual difference) of the characteristic of the temperature-sensitive element, for example, the output of the sensing circuit is prone to deviation or dispersion. Also in the case of a signal transfer circuit such as an amplifier, its signal transfer characteristic (amplification characteristic) varies due to an individual difference of the circuit, causing deviation or dispersion of the output.
Conventionally, therefore, an output adjusting element comprising a thin film resistor or the like, for example, is formed in the main body of the circuit device, and is trimmed using a laser or the like in the final inspection step to adjust the output from the device main body (sensing circuit or signal transfer circuit), thereby correcting deviation or dispersion of the output and obtaining the intended output characteristic.
However, considerable labor and time are required in the final inspection step to trim such an output adjusting element arranged in an integrated circuit device having a sensing circuit or signal transfer circuit incorporated therein as the device main body. In addition, in order to form the output adjusting element comprising a thin film resistor or the like, a thin film formation step needs to be added to the manufacturing process or a special manufacturing process must be employed.